


Day 8 - Colors

by ReindeerGamesofMischief



Series: Mischief's drabbles [8]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bruises, Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, horus has a big booboo, thanks hiccup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-31 14:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReindeerGamesofMischief/pseuds/ReindeerGamesofMischief
Summary: Bruises were a funny thing.





	Day 8 - Colors

Bruises were a funny thing. Unlike a tan, the coloring it gave a person wasn’t very flattering. Even Horus, as handsome and fit as the man was, looked horrible with his purple, blue, and yellow bruise. 

“Stop looking at it,” chortled Horus, well aware of Carter’s eyes.

“But...it’s hard not to look at it.”

“Well, you’re making me self-conscious.”

Humming, Carter looked away, but only for a moment.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to talk to Hiccup? I mean, yeah, he’s scrawny. But you guys forget. He’s a vet who wrestles with animals...for _ fun _.”

Horus shook his head. “No. It’s fine.”

“Horus-

“Carter.” Holding up his good arm, the injured man waved Carter to join him on their bed, tucking his reluctant love in his good side. “You do know this has nothing to do with you? Right?”

Carter sat up, a tad too fast as he jostled a grunt from Horus. “Sorry. But what do you mean it’s not my fault? I tol-

“Nope. No. You are not going to blame yourself for this. Hiccup and I talked about what happened a few nights ago. He called me on Tuesday. But _ this _ ?” he gestured to his ribs. “ _ This _ is not on you.”

Carter frowned. Seeing that Carter didn't believe him, Horus decided to change tactics.

"Fine," he sighed. "If this is your fault, then-

Carter slapped a hand over Horus' mouth, glaring. "I told you to stop bringing _that_ up. You're not to be blamed for..._that_!"

"See," chuckled Horus after he moved Carter's hand. "If _that_ wasn't my fault, then this isn't your's. Okay?"

It took a while for Carter to stop frowning, and Horus counted the argument won when Carter deflated and laid back down. 

See, Bruises were a funny thing. They discolored unmarred skin in an unflattering way of healing. The colors battling for the right to be seen through skin in a mockery of a soon to be healthy spot. 

Aren't they funny?


End file.
